


Falling In Like

by SereneFreakGeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, I suck at tags, M/M, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneFreakGeek/pseuds/SereneFreakGeek
Summary: Returning for his eighth year, Harry finds himself followed by girls catcalling him, surrounded by paired up friends that would rather snog in his presence, and unexpected thoughts that begin to fill his head to the point of confusion. With some gay novels thrown in.Requested by:@danasauurrr





	Falling In Like

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @danasauurrr on Tumblr, and they have drawn a companion piece to go with it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to see the artwork that ties to this story!](http://danasauurrr.tumblr.com/post/181687803060/finally-had-a-little-time-to-finish-this-started)

Harry took a few steps closer, glancing around his new common room. It was decorated in bland shades of grey and brown, as if the room itself were afraid of any colours lest it be associated with a specific house. The eighth years all crowded together, taking in their new common room before walking toward the middle of the room where a giant wall board sat, announcements hanging up with the Roommate List in the very centre.

“Hey, Harry!” A higher pitched voice called out, dragging out the vowel sounds of each word. As Harry spun around, trying to locate the source, he heard a ton of girls begin giggling, and he spotted a group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, none he actually recognized, standing toward the back of the group and waving. Harry blushed, shaking his head and turning back around, eyeing the board for his name.

“Oh, just ignore them mate. They just want you for your fame, y’know?” Ron appeared as if out of nowhere, bumping his shoulder with Harry’s and grinning widely. “Besides, we have to celebrate! Each room only has two people, and it’s me and you in ours!” Harry grinned, nodding and slapping Ron’s proferred hand in a high five. He heard the giggles behind him again and tensed, glancing down toward his feet.

“They’re just being silly. You’re like a celebrity, and they likely don’t know that no matter how famous, people are just people.” Hermione said, also appearing as if out of nowhere. They were all surrounded by a cloud of students and Harry scooted closer to his friends, suddenly getting a bit claustrophobic. Ron greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. “And at least you’re rooming with Ron. I have to room with _Lavender_.” Ron and Harry both laughed at that, and she just rolled her eyes in response, lightly slapping Ron on the chest.

“Let’s head up to Harry’s and my room! We can start getting unpacked and compare schedules!” Ron suggested, pulling Hermione closer against himself as if afraid she’ll say no. She laughed, shaking her head but agreeing anyway. Harry nodded quickly, moving along with his best friends as he heard another girl call his name from behind him.

-

It was around the six-minute mark that Ron and Hermione completely forgot about the silent Harry, snogging endlessly on Ron’s bed. It was about one minute and thirty-six seconds in that Harry gave up waiting for them to stop and just left his room. Besides, he had other friends he wanted to see. Walking down the steps two at a time, he exited the eighth year common room, running immediately into someone and knocking them down.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry began, standing and reaching over to help the other one up. Once both were standing did he notice who it was. “Oh, Ginny! I was actually just looking for you!” He said brightly, smiling at her. She hesitated slightly, a wary look in her eyes before she smoothed it over and smiled, if a bit strained.

“Oh, me? Why would that be?” Ginny responded, placing her hands in front of her and folding them before almost jumping slightly and moving her hands behind herself, before finally letting them fall at her sides and rubbing her palms against her pants. She seemed jumpy and nervous, but kept her eyes focused on Harry as he studied her.

“I just wanted to catch up? Ron and Hermione are snogging in my room so I figured I’d hang out with someone else for a bit, y’know?” He tilted his head, his slightly longer than normal hair falling against his eyes slightly before he reached up to push it away.

“Oh. Okay. Actually- yeah, Harry, let’s hang out. I wanted to talk to you about something.” She turned around immediately, beginning to walk down the hall and Harry ran a few steps to catch up to her, matching her absurdly fast walking pace.

“Uh, sure. What is it?” Harry asked, glancing back toward the eighth year portrait- a knight with brightly shining silver armour- before turning a corner and following after Ginny. “And why are we walking so fast, Ginny? In a hurry to get somewhere?” His questions went unanswered as she played with her hands in front of her, watching the stones on the floor as they walked. Harry eventually noticed they were heading toward the Entrance Hall and briefly had a thought to fly his broom sometime out on the field.

They finally stopped in the middle of the Entrance Hall, Ginny glancing around the emptiness nervously before taking a deep breath and glancing up toward Harry with resolve. “Harry, I know that we said we’d wait until after the war to get back together. And I know that at least for me, that helped keep my spirits up during the war. But times change, people change, and people _discover_ themselves better when they’re not in the throes of war.” Ginny began evenly, twitching her hands slightly in front of her, though betraying no other nervous features. “I just- I’m sorry Harry. We can’t get together. I can’t- I’m- I don’t-” She stuttered toward the end and Harry furrowed his brow, taking a step forward.

“Ginny, it’s okay. What is it?” He asked, reaching out to place his hand on her fidgeting hands.

“Harry, I’m gay. I like girls.” She finally said, taking a step back and withdrawing her hands. “I hope you don’t hold this against me. I would still rather love to be friends.” She got quieter as she went, lowering her gaze away from Harry’s surprised expression.

“I- Wha- Oh, yeah, of course, Gin.” Harry finally managed to set his brain straight before nodding and smiling brightly toward her. “I’m happy you found this out. You would have been miserable with me. You can be happy now- or, happier.” He grinned, lowering his head slightly to try and catch her eye. “I’m not mad Gin. This is you. It’s who you are.” Harry finished softly, raising his eyebrows and smiling toward her sincerely. When she finally glanced up she had tears in her eyes, and she took a deep breath, nodding and smiling shakily.

“Thank you for being so kind, Harry. If it’s as easy with you as it is everyone then I shouldn’t be so worried.” Harry tilted his head, a confused expression plastering on his face before she continued, “Oh, uh. I haven’t told anyone yet. Well- besides Luna. She helped me solve this whole thing. But Ron doesn’t know, none of them do. Could you maybe not tell anyone? I just need to be ready for it, I’d rather tell them all myself.” Harry nodded, agreeing quickly before she smiled and patted Harry’s shoulder, walking backward slowly. “I need to get to practice now. Good talk.” She spun, running outside and down the stairs as Harry watched after her, his mind racing.

Why did he feel so _relieved_ about this?

-

A month going back into the school didn’t stop the catcalls and whistles he heard when he stepped into a public area- girls giggling into their hands and becoming too excited every time Harry even glanced their way. And all it did was make Harry extremely uncomfortable. He’d even taken to keeping his eyes firmly on the ground while he walked between classes, afraid that if he looked up and accidently met eyes with someone that they may faint or, worse yet, approach him and try to talk to him.

All of his worries weren’t unfounded. He had his run-ins with at least three people asking him out on a date a day, or a girl once fainting because he accidentally brushed her arm and apologized. He felt like a fool, completely uncomfortable in the one place that used to feel safe, and yet he couldn’t do anything about it. Ron and Hermione had been practically inseparable, studying and snogging together constantly. Harry tried to hang out with them, but it always became too obvious just how much of a third wheel he was before he left to go find another friend.

Ginny and Harry were awkward at first, but after she realized that his feelings honestly didn’t change that much and that they were still perfect best friends, they started hanging out more than anyone else. Ginny admitted to having a crush on Luna, then a few weeks in started dating her. Now the girls were hanging out all the time, Harry again feeling like a third wheel, so he decided to switch things up a bit once more.

“Hey Neville!” Harry called out, waving toward his friend who was deeper inside the greenhouse. Harry stood where he was, jamming his hands into his jean pockets, glancing around at the harmless plants near the door, and eyeing the more dangerous ones farther away. He knew how bad he was at this stuff, and also knew that if he wandered in further instead of waiting for Neville that something bad might happen- he didn’t know half the plants here, and of the ones, he did know he didn’t want to get anywhere near.

“Harry! It’s been awhile!” Neville finally appeared from around a bend and Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes skirting over Neville’s form. He was _fit_. Neville wiped his hands on a towel, tossing it onto an empty table before clapping a hand onto Harry’s shoulder once he was near enough. “What brings you here?”

“Just- just wanted to hang out- or rather, see if you wanted to. To hang out. With me, I mean.” Harry's voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat, glancing toward the hay covered floor and furrowing his brow in confusion. Why was he suddenly acting like this? Neville was his friend. Neville was his friend and was _fit_.

“Oh, sure, yeah. I just finished planting the gloomshadows anyway, so I’m free for a bit. Want to grab a snack from the kitchen and sit outside near the lake? I missed lunch.” He grinned and Harry nodded his answer, turning and beginning the walk back to the castle with him.

It was weird, feeling this way around his friend. He had never actually felt this way- the butterflies or the- _physical_ reaction he was receiving from looking at his friend. He realized way too late that he was attracted to Neville now. How had he not seen Neville fully until now? He had filled out rather well after the war, and Harry knew that one of the reasons was that Neville now exercised daily.

He knew his friend was hot, had heard rumours about how he had grown over the summer. Harry, himself, considered him hot, but there was something off. His hair was too dull as it brushed around in the breeze, or his eyes too dark when he glanced at them. Harry slowly calmed down, his nerves fading until they were gone, and Neville was just his mate once again. He didn’t understand any of what had happened besides knowing that he had never actually felt that way for Ginny before, or Cho, or any other girl he had his eye on before. And it confused him, scared him, and he left a bit early from his hang out with Neville now that he had a personal crisis going on inside his mind.

Harry attempted to find Ginny since maybe she would have some sort of explanation for this, but running down to the Quidditch field only rewarded him with a sight of the girls snogging outside the changing rooms, and Harry would rather not be the one to interrupt that. He shook his head, wondering when he became a third wheel in every friendship he has. Aside from Neville. Though, that was a problem of its own right now.

-

Harry entered the common room, glancing around and hoping that maybe it was that ten minutes that Hermione and Ron wouldn’t be glued to each other’s face. But with no such luck, he didn’t even spot the two in the common room. Glancing around, it was emptier than it ever really has been for the last month, with only one head in the armchair near the fire- wait.

Harry blinked a few times, taking in the form of Draco Malfoy sitting in a high-backed silver armchair, a book propped up on his right leg that ran across his lap, his right ankle laying on his left knee. He seemed peaceful, almost secure and safe in his expression, the firelight dancing across his features as he read. Harry remembered Draco being the only Slytherin that had returned this year- he also remembered a conversation that Hermione had started about how Draco had apologized and asked to work with Hermione during the few classes they shared, and she had agreed to it.

“He really _has_ changed,” She had insisted, ignoring Ron’s remarks and Harry’s eye rolling. Now, standing there staring at him, Harry could see such relaxation that wasn’t in Draco during sixth year, or really anytime before then. Maybe he just _really_ liked reading?

He didn’t know why, but Harry found himself taking a few steps forward toward Draco, sliding to sit on an ugly, but comfy, brown couch across from the boy. He waited a minute, staring at Draco the entire time until he looked up, slightly scowling.

“Could I help you with something, Potter? Or are you just going to keep staring at me all night? Please, let me know right away so I could go ahead and retire to my room.” His drawl was still the same, his snark ringing in the air, though Harry couldn’t find himself to be mad about any of it. He hadn’t even insulted Harry, he noticed, which was the most surprising part of all of this.

“Hi, Malfoy.” He watched Draco roll his eyes, placing a ribbon down as a bookmark before slowly closing his book, turning his attention now to Harry.

“Hello, Potter. Do you need something?” Harry studied him for a moment before smiling, nodding toward his book.

“What are you reading?” Draco seemed surprised by the question, glancing down to the book in his hands before lifting it to show the title.

“Champagne Nights,” Draco admitted slowly, and Harry studied the cover. It showed a man’s back, naked, as he reached up and cupped his hands around a full moon in the sky. Harry blinked a few times, surprise sparking in his mind. It looked almost completely like a trashy romance novel.

“What’s it about?” Harry asked just as slowly, turning and grinning toward Draco. Oh, this was perfect. Draco Malfoy read muggle romance novels?

“It’s a muggle book,” Draco began, lowering it and placing it on his lap before he looked away, a blush rising on his face. Harry smirked slightly, sort of proud that Draco was embarrassed to be reading a romance novel. “It’s about an accountant who meets a man that just moved into town. They fall in love, through trial and error. Some events take place here and there, the man gets arrested once for something he didn’t do-”

“Woah, spoiler much?” Harry interrupted, grinning as Draco almost jumps, turning and shooting Harry a disbelieving look.

“It’s not as if you’ll read the damn book, Potter.” He snarks back, scowling and turning away once more.

“Oh? And what makes you think that I won’t? Maybe I _like_ trashy romance novels.” He watched Draco’s brows shoot up before he sighed, turning and facing Harry better, studying his face for a moment.

“It’s not trashy. And what I meant when I said that was that I didn’t expect you to read a _gay_ romance novel.” Harry jumped in surprise, blinking a few times as Draco nodded and made to stand. Harry quickly jumped up after him, shooting his hand out to grab onto Draco’s wrist.

“What is it with people around here thinking that I hate gay people?” Harry practically screams, watching Draco jump and look startled before composing himself and taking his hand away from Harry.

“I said no such thing, Potter.” Draco replied, keeping his eyes fixated on the ground between the two- which admittedly wasn’t much room.

“Let me read the book.” Harry said quickly, not thinking it completely through. He watched surprise flicker across Draco’s face as he glanced up, studying Harry’s face as well.

“What do you mean, let you read my book? I’m reading it right now.” He shot back, slightly glaring at him. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, maybe not that exact book- you did just give me spoilers after all. But do you have another one? I want to read one.” Harry still felt slightly unsure about reading it, he had always felt awkward reading romance novels in the past, but he almost wanted to _prove_ something to Draco. What it was, he wasn’t sure.

“You want to read a gay romance novel?” Draco questioned, his brows furrowing as he crossed his arms. “You just called them ‘trashy,’” He added, raising one eyebrow and waiting for a response. Harry just sighed, shaking his head.

“That’s not what I meant. That’s just what people call them.”

“What people?”

“I don’t know- just people. _The_ people. People in general.” Harry waved his arms around as if to encompass everyone, though no one else was with them in the common room. Draco just sighed in response, shaking his head. “C’mon, Malfoy. I’m bored. Everyone around me is pairing up, I’m like the third wheel _everywhere_. Let me borrow a book.” He leaned forward, nudging him with his elbow. Draco huffed, shaking his head and raising his gaze to the ceiling.

“Merlin’s tits, _fine_ , Potter. Follow me.” Draco finally agreed, unfolding his arms and taking long steps toward the hallway that led toward the bedrooms. Harry stood there for a moment, watching Draco’s lanky figure walk away before jumping and jogging after him before falling into step behind him. They passed Harry’s own room and kept going, further down the hallway than Harry had ever actually been before.

Finally, Draco pulls to a stop in front of the very last door on the left, glancing at Harry warily before sighing and opening the door, stepping inside. Harry takes a step forward, staying outside the room but glancing inside in curiosity, then widening his eyes in surprise. Inside the room lay only one bed in the centre of the room, larger than Harry’s own, and outfitted in an ice blue colour instead of the Slytherin greens Harry had expected. On both, the left and right walls were floor-to-ceiling bookcases covering the entire walls, mostly filled with books aside from a few shelves sporting potions ingredients or cauldrons or the like. The carpet was a dark shade of grey, and the few other furniture, nightstands, a coffee table, loveseat, and an armchair all sport the same light grey colour that compliments the style well. The only window in the room, situated in the middle of the far wall just like in Harry’s own room, had its own curtains drawn shut to create a room devoid of natural lighting, lanterns hanging up in different areas adding a flickering fire-glow to the room.

“Are you coming in, Potter? Or would you prefer to stand there gaping?” Draco drawled on, as if bored, though once Harry glanced over toward him he noticed how tense his shoulders were or how his knuckles tightened on the book he was still holding. Harry took a few steps inside, closing the door behind him.

“I assume you don’t have a roommate, then?” Harry asked, nodding toward the bed.

“What do you think?” Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

“Unless you’re rooming with a man who thoroughly enjoys cuddling,” Harry joked, grinning as Draco blushed and glanced away. They stood there for a moment in silence before Draco began walking toward the left wall, Harry watching after him but staying in place.

“I have a few titles by the same author as this book- I rather enjoy their work. They deal mostly with gay romance, so you can pick out of these which story sounds the most interesting to you.” Harry nodded, approaching the shelf and glancing at the ‘few’ titles, which amounted to be about fifty different books listed in alphabetical order. He grinned, picking one at random and reading the back of the book. “They’re all muggle so they- they might be a bit- I mean they-” Draco stuttered, and Harry glanced up with a confused expression before Draco huffed loudly, taking the book from him, placing it back on the shelf and grabbing another one and practically shoving it at Harry, “For Salazar’s sake, _this_ one, Potter. This is a good one.” Harry jumped, smirking slightly before looking at the back of _this_ book now.

“Thanks, Malfoy. I’ll bring it back when I finish reading it.” Harry promised, glancing up and smiling gratefully now.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll expect that’ll be in a months time,” Draco finally murmured, and for some reason instead of getting angry about the insult, Harry just grinned and nodded along. Draco blushed slightly, glancing away and forcing out, “Alright, well, have a nice night then.” Harry chuckled slightly, nodding.

“Alright, I’ll leave now. I hope you have a nice night as well,” Harry spun around, walking toward the exit and leaving without a backwards glance.

-

Only a few days later, Harry had finished the novel. He had immediately been sucked into the life of Naden Gartira and his simple farm life turned upside down, reading the book everywhere he went, obsessed with figuring out who the mystery man was, why he was helping Naden, and why Naden was afraid of finding out. Finishing the book, he sighed, staring at the cover of an open farmscape at sunset and wondering what to do with his life.

His life. He blinked a few times, glancing up and realizing slowly something he probably should have known a long time ago. Standing, he glanced around, furrowing his eyebrows at the empty common room. It was full to bustling earlier when he had sat down to begin reading his book again.

“Something the matter, Potter?” Harry jumped, glancing behind himself to notice Draco sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, one eyebrow raised and a different book than before sitting in his lap. Harry blushed slightly, blinking a bit before raising the book he was holding.

“I just finished your book,” Harry replied softly, lowering his eyes before they started to take in unneeded details of Draco’s face, like the way his eyes glowed in the firelight, or the way his hair shone brightly against the dark background of rain out of the window behind him.

“Ah? Did you enjoy it as much as you thought you might?” Draco asked, smirking and standing, taking a few steps closer toward Harry.

“A lot more, actually.” Harry murmured, letting his eyes glance back upward toward Draco, taking in his surprise and a different, less recognizable flicker of emotion.

“Really?” He asked quietly, holding his own book to his chest, his face falling softer, his smile turning genuine. “You can borrow more books, if you’d like? Maybe we could talk about them sometime?” Harry studied Draco, the sincerity of his words, the way he tilted his head to the side after asking his question. Harry drew in a breath, closing his eyes. No, this can’t be- He’s not- Harry blinked open his eyes, observing a slight concern flash across Draco’s face. “I mean, only if you want to-” Draco began, taking a small step back. Harry immediately took a few steps forward to close the gap, staring up into Draco’s eyes for a moment, feeling his cheeks heat.

“I appreciate you letting me borrow this. I’d love to borrow another book in the future, I just-” Harry hesitated, pushing the book he held currently into Draco’s hands quickly, lowering his gaze to tried to hide his blush, “I need to go- for a walk, or something, I just-” Harry backed away quickly, turning and sprinting out of the common room door.

-

Harry wandered through the halls, paying no mind to whichever direction he was heading. He passed several hallways he had only ever seen a few times, and wandered up and down many floors to the point where he was unsure if he was in the old charms corridor or if he was located near the old historic section of the castle. Either way, unused classrooms lined the halls, and a fine layer of dust covers every surface surrounding him. It was a nice place, quiet and peaceful, and Harry hoped to remember the way back here for the next time he needs to take some time for himself to think.

His mind raced with the possibilities. He had felt attracted to Neville before, unlike he had with any previous girl he was romantically inclined toward. But that had confused him even more. He _did_ like Cho, and Ginny. He wanted to date them, wanted to be with them and hold their hand. He had just figured that when it came to being sexual with them, that it’d come eventually, even if he hadn’t felt it at first. Even if he was scared to push himself to do it, his body showing all signs of ‘No, you don’t want this.’

Yet when he read that novel, he wanted that as well. He loved the dynamic between two men, he loved that Naden had been struggling with his own sexuality as well, knowing that his family had disapproved yet unable to stop himself from feeling the way he felt. Harry’s mind raced, even showing Ginny coming out to him at the start of the year, how afraid she had been and how relieved she felt when Harry had fully accepted her. Maybe he could talk to her about this stuff? Maybe she would understand what he was going through and would help make sense of it. Or Luna? She had been the one to help Ginny through her sexual identity crisis.

“Potter!”

Harry spun around, his eyes widening as he took in the dishevelled appearance of Draco, his robes unbuttoned to show a white shirt and black slacks underneath, his hair slightly tousled. He was breathing slightly heavy, and had come to a stop at the end of the corridor that Harry currently inhabited.

“Well, I’m just glad that you had the sense of mind not to wander outside into the rain. These robes are horribly expensive, they do not need to be soaked by the rain.” Draco uttered, smirking as he took a few steps toward Harry before stopping, turning his head to glance out of the floor-to-ceiling windows on one side of the hall. Harry glanced out as well, the rain pouring down adding to the calm atmosphere that Harry had been craving. Rain puttered against the window and Harry smiled slightly, enjoying the repetitive sound.

“Why did you follow me?” Harry wondered aloud, turning his gaze back toward Draco to notice that he had taken a few more steps forward, his eyes trained on Harry.

“I wanted to know what had happened in the common room? Did the book really effect you that much?” Draco bit his lip before taking another step forward and continuing, “It’s one of my favourites, but I don’t remember there being a bad ending.”

“No, there wasn’t any bad endings. For Naden, anyway,” Harry mumbled, turning his gaze back to the rain, feeling slightly shy. “I just needed to think some things through.”

“Like what?” Draco asked quietly, taking another few steps toward him.

“I don’t know exactly, my head is a mess,” Harry admitted shrugging and glancing toward the floor before looking back up to Draco. “I never-” Harry stopped, biting his lip as he took in the concerned look on Draco’s face.

“Never…?” Draco repeated, taking slower steps forward and tilting his head slightly.

“I never had time during the war to question myself. To find myself.” Harry lowered his gaze once again, a flush rising against his cheeks. “It wasn’t just the book that spurred this on. I’ve been feeling attracted to- to certain blokes. And G- and one of my friends admitted that she was gay and that made me start thinking about some things too. And all of my friends are paired off, I’m the third wheel in everything-” Harry stopped, feeling like he was just whining at this point.

“So you think you might be gay?” Draco asks, and Harry glances back up toward him to notice how close Draco was now, only a few feet away.

“I-” Harry began, but cut himself off with a long exhale. Saying it aloud made it seem so real.

“You’ve been attracted to _certain_ blokes?” Draco tries again, taking a step forward and closing the space between them. “Could I-” He hesitated, letting out his own exhale of breath before continuing, “Could I ask who?”

Harry widened his eyes, taking in the lanky man in front of him. He thought back to the common room a few days ago, thought of how much Hermione advocated for him. And he had come after Harry. “Well, Neville,” Harry began honestly, watching Draco’s eyes dim slightly, his shoulders sagging almost imperceptibly. But Harry noticed. Harry had always noticed Draco. “And, you.” Draco’s eyes widened slowly, blinking a few times.

“Me?” He squeaked out before clearing his throat awkwardly, glancing down toward the stones.

“Well, I find you attractive. I found Neville attractive too, but he is most definitely straight, so there’s nothing going on there for me.” Harry admitted, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I apologize if my admitting this makes you uncomfortable. I don’t even know if you are-”

“I’m gay, Harry.” Draco interrupts, glancing up and meeting Harry’s eyes finally. They both stand in silence, staring at one another, almost daring one of them to speak first.

Harry could see it, easily, he admits to himself. Dating Draco, sitting next to him in the common room, reading books together or walking to Hogsmeade hand in hand. He could see Draco becoming great friends with Hermione, and Harry putting in the effort to get to know Draco’s own friends better. He could see himself kissing Draco, sitting in Draco’s room on the loveseat and snogging for hours, like Ron and Hermione do in Harry’s room. He could even see himself going farther- farther than he had ever been with anyone else. Farther than he had ever _wanted_ to go with any girl.

“Draco, I-” Harry began, but found it difficult to continue. Literally. His mouth wasn’t able to move to form words, and it took him a moment to process that the reason for this was that Draco’s own mouth was pressed against his. Harry closed his eyes, leaning forward into the kiss and sucking in a breath once Draco started to respond eagerly, pulling Harry against his chest and licking at Harry’s own bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth for him, letting in Draco’s tongue and moaning slightly into the kiss. Raising his arms, he wrapped them around Draco’s neck, feeling the sensation of kissing Draco Malfoy, the puttering of the rain against the windows the only other sound he hears.

Harry could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @danasauurrr on Tumblr, and they have drawn a companion piece to go with it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to see the artwork that ties to this story!](http://danasauurrr.tumblr.com/post/181687803060/finally-had-a-little-time-to-finish-this-started)


End file.
